Regarde-moi
by SassyRegal92
Summary: Suite indépendante de mon OS "Frustration". Regina s'ennuie au Granny's pendant un dîner avec les Charmings. La soirée ne finit pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé.. !OQ SMUT! Merci les filles pour l'inspiration :P


Regina était assise à son bureau en train de feuilleter la paperasse quotidienne de la ville, quand sa secrétaire frappa deux fois avant de passer sa tête par la porte, sans attendre :

« - Madame le maire ?

Regina ne leva même pas les yeux vers son interlocutrice avant de lui répondre :

« - Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à entrer, Mademoiselle. Mais puisque vous êtes là... » elle leva la tête et la questionna du regard. La secrétaire lui fit un sourire poli avant de continuer :

« - Le shérif Swan est là, elle souhaiterais s'entretenir avec v... »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Emma la poussa gentiment avant d'entrer dans le bureau avec hâte et de refermer la porte. Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entamer la conversation :

« - Désolée Emma, mais je suis occupée, revenez plus tard »

Emma croisa les bras et la regarda avec son air 'pas avec moi Regina', puis arbora son plus beau sourire avant de lui répondre, non sans une pointe d'amusement sur les lèvres :

« - Pas autant que la dernière fois avec Robin, hein ? »

Regina n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle resta scotchée à Emma, les joues rosies et la bouche en forme de « o » pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu la remarque grivoise du shérif, puis reprit ses esprits et son masque de maire, secouant légèrement la tête. Elle se racla la gorge et plongea ses yeux droit dans ceux de la blonde, la défiant du regard, bien décidée à la prendre à son propre jeu :

« - Ce n'est pas parce que votre vie sexuelle est quasi inexistante que c'est aussi le cas pour les autres, Mademoiselle Swan. » lança-t-elle sans pudeur. « Alors si vous le voulez bien, revenons à ce qui vous amène à me déranger, encore une fois. »

Emma n'avait pas du tout prévu que Regina réagirait de la sorte. Malgré que les deux femmes réussissaient à s'entendre et presque à s'apprécier, Emma ne connaissait pas ce côté de Regina et fût plutôt surprise mais amusée de la situation, et se jura d'en apprendre plus à un moment plus opportun. Elle regarda Regina avec un air luxurieux et reprit, essayant d'être le plus neutre possible :

« - Voilà, cela fait plusieurs fois qu'Henry réclame un vrai dîner en famille... genre une sortie, tous ensemble, enfin vous voyez. Et on a prévu, avec mes parents d'aller tous au Granny's ce soir, donc je voulais savoir si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous... pour Henry ? »

Regina, plutôt surprise de la proposition, bien que la situation entre elle et les Charmings s'était apaisée depuis quelques temps, pensa à son fils avant de répondre trop rapidement.

« - Je veux bien faire cet effort pour Henry, s'il y tient tellement. »

Emma, fière de la réponse positive du maire lui sourit et tourna les talons avant de clancher la porte et ajouta sans se retourner : « 20h ! » , puis elle ferma la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard Regina sentit son téléphone vibrer, 'Un message reçu, de Ms. Swan'. Regina soupira et ouvrit le texto qui disait :

_***P.S vous pouvez amener votre amant, si vous voulez. A ce soir***_

« Mais quel culot ! » pensa Regina un peu trop fort. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas penser à Robin en acceptant le dîner, trop préoccupée par le bonheur de son fils. Elle décida donc de lui passer un coup de fil rapide avant de se remettre au travail. Elle composa le numéro sur son téléphone, le mit à l'oreille et retourna son siège pour faire face à la fenêtre. Quelques tonalités plus tard :

_'Milady ? Déjà en manque de nous ?'_ Commença Robin d'un air taquin, provoquant un large sourire sur les lèvres de Regina.

_'Bonjour Robin. Je suis toujours en manque de nous'..._ répondit-elle d'une voix suave, en lissant sa jupe noire, prise par ses pensées. Puis continua : _'mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Ce soir je dîne avec la charmante famille Charming pour faire plaisir à Henry... repas de famille... et je voulais savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous ?'_

_'Oh malheureusement j'ai promis à Petit Jean de l'aider avec son déménagement et on en aura certainement pour une bonne partie de la soirée... désolé ma Reine... '_

_'Oh, très bien, je comprends... je ferai donc face seule à leurs discussions mielleuses …' _ajouta-t-elle en ricanant. _'J'ai du travail, je dois te laisser... on se voit toujours demain ?'_

_'J'ai hâte...à demain Regina, je t'aime.'_

_'A demain mon voleur...' _puis elle raccrocha.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans gros problèmes à la mairie et très vite, l'heure du dîner arriva. 20h tapantes, Regina entra dans le restaurant, cherchant du regard Henry et elle trouva très vite leur table en voyant Mary Margareth agiter sa main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En arrivant devant eux, Regina offrit son plus beau sourire et s'assit contre le mur en face d'Emma, et à côté d'Henry, Mary-Margaret occupant la dernière place de la banquette alors que David avait prit place en bout de table, sur une chaise.

Ils commandèrent et la soirée était agréable mais quelque peu ennuyeuse, surtout pour Regina, depuis qu'Henry avait finalement décidé de manger son dessert avec Grace à une autre table, laissant les 4 adultes seuls avant que Ruby ne viennent les rejoindre. Regina prit alors discrètement son téléphone sous la table alors qu'elle finissait sa tarte aux pommes de l'autre main et envoya un SMS à Robin :

***Henry fait bande à part, je m'ennuie... Tu me manques.* **La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_***Ma reine a-t-elle besoin d'un peu de distraction ? =)***_Regina se sentit rougir comme une adolescente et jeta un œil furtif à ses voisins, s'assurant qu'ils étaient assez occupés dans leur conversation, se rappelant de leur passé dans la forêt enchantée et répondit :

***Je croyais que tu étais occupé toute la soirée... Tu seras puni pour m'avoir menti, voleur =P***

_***Quelle douce torture que les mains chaudes de ma reine sur mon corps...Qu'est-ce que tu portes***_

***Et curieux en plus... Je porte mon chemisier en soie violet et ma jupe en cuir...***

_***Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu portes... en dessous ?***_

***Petit Jean n'a plus besoin de toi ?***

_***Il attendra. Alors ?***_

***J'aime quand tu es impatient.. Je porte ce joli ensemble en dentelle noire qui était ton cadeau de Noël... ***

_***Je pense déjà à te l'enlever...***_

***Ah oui... ? Essaye pour voir..***

_***Regina... j'ai tellement envie de toi là maintenant.* **_

***Je rêve de tes doigts glissant sur ma peau, doucement...***

Regina se tortillait déjà mal à l'aise sur la banquette, étonnée elle-même par son audace. Elle savait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux … mais continua :

***Je sens déjà ton souffle chaud entre mes cuisses...***

_***Et moi je chéris où ma langue glissera entre tes seins...* . **_

Regina but une gorgée de vin avant de feindre de s'intéresser à la discussion puis croisa les jambes, sentant l'excitation monter en elle.

« - Regina ? Regina ? » la voix de Ruby interrompit Regina dans sa rêverie érotique.

« - Euh... oui ? »

« - Un café ? »

« - Non ça ira merci.. » Elle sourit puis répondit à son amant impatient :

***Si tu savais à quel point tu me fais de l'effet là... maintenant... je suis déjà prête pour toi...***

_***Regina...***_

***Robin... viens chez moi... tout de suite.***

_***Je suis devant le Granny's dans 15mn.***_

Regina rangea son téléphone dans son sac à main et se racla la gorge, essayant de cacher son excitation. Elle serra ses 2 mains moites sur la table regardant les minutes qui semblaient ne pas défiler sur sa montre tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux histoires peu passionnantes des Charmings. Quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer, ce fût la délivrance.

« Excusez-moi mais... je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien. » dit-elle en se levant de son siège, obligeant Ruby à se lever pour la laisser passer. Elle appela son fils, lui souhaita bonne nuit car il dormait chez ses grands-parents, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis souhaita bonne nuit au reste de la famille avant de s'en aller à la hâte.

En sortant, l'air frais lui caressa le visage, l'autorisant à respirer à pleins poumons pour essayer de se contrôler. Elle trottina rapidement jusqu'à sa Mercedes garée un peu plus loin et aperçut Robin adossé sur la porte, côté passager. A quelques mètres de la voiture, elle appuya sur la clé qui ouvrit automatiquement les portes. Robin comprit le messages et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de s'installer du côté passager. Elle arriva à sa portière, sans l'enlacer ou l'embrasser auparavant, sachant très bien que la tension entre eux était telle qu'ils auraient succombé avant d'arriver au manoir. Elle monta donc dans la voiture, claqua la portière, et démarra vite fait, sans même regarder Robin qui se concentrait pour résister autant qu'il pouvait.

Le trajet leur parut interminable et le silence qui régnait entre eux depuis le départ reflétait le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, un silence qui en disait long sur la nuit qu'ils allaient passer. Robin se tenait droit comme un piquet sur son siège, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses, attendant désespérément d'apercevoir la maison de Regina par la fenêtre. Celle-ci, quand à elle, avait les mains moites qui glissaient sur le volant et les yeux concentrés sur la route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Regina coupa le moteur mais aucun d'entre eux ne sortit de la voiture. Au lieu de ça, leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis la soirée, chacun lisant dans les yeux de l'autre de la passion à l'état pur et sur leurs bouches sèches un désir ardent. La respiration déjà haletante comme s'ils avaient couru jusqu'ici, ils restèrent figés comme ça, quelques secondes, avant qu'un éclair de lucidité les frappe d'un coup. Chacun déboucla alors rapidement sa ceinture avant de sortir de la voiture.

Regina dépassa Robin et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée, suivie de très près par le voleur qui dévorait ses fesses des yeux. Arrivés tous les 2 devant la porte, Regina sentait Robin collé contre son dos son souffle court dans ses cheveux, elle tremblait et perdait complètement le contrôle. Elle laissa tomber ses clés sur le sols et avant qu'elle ne puisse se baisser pour les ramasser, Robin n'y tenant plus la retourna d'un coup vif en lui agrippant son poignet droit et l'embrassa avec passion et langueur, la plaquant contre la porte.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs de chaque côté de ses tempes alors qu'elle s'abandonna complètement à ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou musclé. Les gémissements parlaient pour eux, ils étaient complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre, faisant abstraction de leur environnement. Quand Robin rompit le baiser et commença à descendre ses lèvres humides le long de son cou, Regina balança sa tête en arrière, et déplaça ses mains dans les cheveux du voleur, pressant sa tête vers elle l'encourageant à continuer ses baisers.

« - Robin... hummm.. Robin... haa.. attend... » réussit-elle à articuler sentant que la bouche de son amant s'approchait dangereusement de ses seins. Il grogna de frustration et leva sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle continua : « La chambre... ». Il comprit le message et la laissa ramasser les clés juste à leurs pieds avant qu'elle n'ouvre enfin la porte du manoir. A peine avait-elle sa main sur la poignée, qu'elle sentit Robin la pousser pour entrer et en un éclair, elle était à nouveau adossée contre la porte d'entrée, mais cette fois à l'intérieur, fermant en même temps la porte avec son corps. Il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres fougueusement et sans rompre le baiser, elle balança son sac à main et retira sans attendre le manteau de Robin qui rejoignit très vite son sac un peu plus loin dans l'entrée avant de replacer ses mains sur les fesses musclées de son amant.

Robin fit de même avec le manteau de la mairesse qui atterrit à ses pieds chaussés d'une paire d'escarpins. Dès que le manteau fût retiré, Robin s'empressa de glisser ses deux mains sous la jupe de Regina, agrippant fermement le côté de ses fesses. Elle remonta alors ses mains et déchira d'un coup sec la chemise du voleur avant de caresser et griffer ses pectoraux. En sentant les mains de sa femme sur lui, Robin quitta ses lèvres et la regarda droit dans ses yeux chocolats brillants de luxure. Ils reprirent leur souffle quelques secondes avant que Regina n'empoigne sa chemise ouverte de ses 2 mains pour l'approcher au plus près de son corps brûlant de désir, sentant son désir à lui palpiter sur son ventre, puis elle commença à lécher son cou très sensuellement.

Robin ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur de son souffle près de son oreille, puis il caressa le hauts de ses cuisses nues avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses fesses, soulevant de ce geste, sa jupe jusqu'à sa taille. Alors que Regina mordillait sa clavicule, Robin s'empara des 2 poignets de sa femme qui étaient toujours attachés à sa chemise et les plaqua violemment au dessus de sa tête contre la porte. Il enfouit alors son nez dans son cou, respirant son parfum épicé avant de lui glisser à l'oreille d'une voix virile :

« - Tu me rends fou Regina... »

« - Hummm, prend-moi Robin... prend-moi ici, maintenant ! »

Alliant son geste à la parole, il glissa alors sa main dans son shorty en dentelle noire qu'il aime tant, la faisant gémir de plus belle.

« - Bon sang Bébé... plus que prête pour moi.. »

Il la caressa de ses doigts habiles avant qu'elle ne commence à s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle détacha sans mal, puis déboutonna son pantalon, baissa la fermeture éclair et glissa elle aussi sa main sur l'entre-jambes de son voleur, passant la barrière de son sous-vêtement, et l'empauma avec douceur. Robin remonta alors ses mains le long de ses hanches, puis de sa taille avant de déchirer comme elle l'avait fait auparavant sa blouse en soie, libérant seulement ses épaules du tissu. Il s'empressa de plonger sa tête sur son soutien-gorge qu'il attrapa avec ses dents comme pour lui retirer, soupirant contre sa peau luisante de transpiration.

Robin passa chacun de ses seins par dessus le tissu de dentelle avant de les empaumer désespérément, puis de laisser sa bouche enrober sa poitrine rebondie. Regina passa alors sa jambes droite autour de la taille de son homme collant son talon aiguille contre ses fesses, le serrant encore plus contre elle. Abandonnant ses seins, Robin reposa sa bouche contre les lèvres pourpres de la mairesse, laissant danser leurs langues au même rythme, puis il fit glisser le shorty le long des jambes de Regina pour le lui ôter et attrapa ses cuisses nues afin de les enrouler autour de sa taille. Regina s'agrippa sur l'arrière de sa tête, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux courts et plaqua une main contre sa nuque en attendant de le sentir en elle. Robin colla alors son front contre celui de Regina, la regardant avec tellement d'amour et de désir, il baissa légèrement son pantalon, qui tomba juste sous ses fesses et entra en elle lentement, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau et enfouit son visage dans son cou bien dessiné. Robin lui fit de même, ne se lassant pas de l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Elle mordit à pleines dents son cou, savourant le goût salé de sa peau humide attendant qu'il accélère la cadence, car malgré le sexe sauvage, Robin restait toujours très attentif à elle. Il accélera alors d'abord doucement ses coups de reins, plongeant de plus en plus profondément en elle alors qu'il sentait que Regina ondulait ses hanches pour mieux le sentir.

« - Vas-y mon amour... plus vite...humm.. « oui encore... plus fort..»

Robin grognait contre sa tempe amplifiant de plus en plus ses mouvements, faisant cogner leurs 2 corps unis contre la porte qui tremblait sous leurs assauts. Ils étaient tous les 2 proches du plaisir extrême alors Regina agrippa le visage de son amant d'un main, et le regarda, un feu crépitant dans ses yeux. Elle lui susurra alors sur les lèvres : « regarde-moi... ». Ses yeux bleus plongèrent alors dans ses yeux noisettes, leurs nez collés l'un contre l'autre et dans un dernier effort, il explosa de plaisir, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Regina et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, épuisés par ce moment intense qu'ils venaient de partager.

Ils restèrent là, avachis quelques instants, reprenant leur souffle, regardant le plafond, comme subjugués par ce moment magique. Puis ce fût Robin qui brisa le silence en tourna sa tête vers sa femme :

« - Je t'aime Regina »

Elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder en entendant ses belles paroles, lui offrit un sourire sincère et émerveillé et lui répondit qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait.


End file.
